Antes del amanecer
by Placeba
Summary: Al encontrarse en una misión de la orden, la vida de Hermione Granger da un vuelco que podría cambiarlo todo. Pronto el caudal del río, del transcurso normal de las cosas como la joven conocía, se desbordaría por completo. TIME TRAVEL. Pronto más characters.
1. Prólogo

_Hola amigos, soy Placeba y he vuelto por estos lugares. Se que ha sido bastante tiempo, pero me sirvió para crecer como persona, aprender a ser madre (cosa que sigo en un infinito proceso) y experimentar la vida y sus múltiples caminos. Estoy más grande, un poco menos inmadura y con la mente más abierta. En fin, esta historia estaba ya escrita, o más bien subida. Yo la tomé nuevamente y la estoy re-editando, continuando y mimando. Confieso que es algo que he querido desarrollar desde que empecé e inicié el fandom de HP. Bueno, aquí me embarco en esta nueva aventura. A disfrutar y ojalá le den una oportunidad. Quizá escriba lo típico, sin embargo, no quiero recaer en lo típico amigos. Nos leemos pronto porqué mi idea es actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _Los invito a leer :)_

 _Placeba._

* * *

 **ANTES DEL AMANECER**

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

El silencio que circunda las frías paredes es perturbador, casi como la premonición de que algo malo iba a suceder, sin embargo, la solitaria sombra transita raudamente obviando aquel detalle.

Bajo la capa negra, los ojos analíticos de Hermione Granger buscan encontrar el camino idóneo para llegar a su destino. Tenía que cuidarse de los guardias nocturnos que merodeaban los pasadizos intrínsecos del Ministerio de la Magia. Que la encontraran, tomando en cuenta que es una de las personas más indeseables gracias a los altos cargos del gobierno imperante, no era una opción para Hermione. Sabía de antemano dónde iba a parar y que le iba a suceder poniéndose en el peor de los casos.

Si bien era una locura el acto que estaba cometiendo, la muchacha y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, o quienes quedaban vivos, sabían que aquella misión no podía dilatarse aún más. Hermione era la única del grupo que había estado allí antes, y para nadie era indiferente que ella estaba más que preparada para enfrentarse a cualquier eventualidad.

Por otra parte, ella se había ofrecido sin dejar el chance a nadie más, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ella no quería poner en riesgo a ningún otro miembro de la Orden. Prefería ir ella como carne de cañón. De todas maneras, Hermione tenía fé y confianza en sus aptitudes, o eso se esforzaba por creer.

Se detuvo en una esquina y su espalda chocó con la pared de piedra, esperando. Hacía su derecha venía un hombre con varita en alto caminando despreocupadamente hacía su dirección. Como Hermione no quería llamar ni la más mínima atención dejó que éste pasará de largo. Suspiró tratando de botar un poco de ansiedad, había tenido los dientes apretados de pura expectación a un ataque.

Sin más contratiempos, se escabulló entre el siguiente pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de lozas doradas y brillantes. La oficina de Dolores Umbridge estaba al otro lado siendo el único lugar dónde se había visto, gracias a los infiltrados de la Orden en el ministerio, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin. Era imperioso destruirlo en su totalidad, Hermione y los demás ya conocían la existencia de los Horrocruxes.

Su mirada café analizó rápidamente todo su alrededor antes de alzar la varita. Viendo que no había moros en costa, Hermione se dispuso a descubrir los cuatro hechizos potentes que impedían el paso a personas ajenas. A los pocos minutos, y con algo de dificultad al ser de procedencia oscura, la bruja logró ⍣contrarrestar la densa magia de Dolores dejando la entrada desprotegida, lo más prolijamente posible para no alertar a los guardias.

Una vez adentro, la visión de Hermione se tiñó del excéntrico tono rosa que desde antaño caracterizaba a la vieja mujer, provocandole una mueca de disgusto. Los tétricos felinos, dueños de cada espacio vacío en la estancia, comenzaron a maullar fieramente, evidenciando al intruso. Hermione se tensó, era un sonido agudo, casi al borde de la histeria, pero más le preocupaba que esto traspasará las paredes y la ponga en descubierto.

—Malditos gatos —masculló entre dientes cuidando de que su capa le siga cubriendo el rostro. Obvió que alguna vez tuvo un felino al que amo con locura.

Ahora sólo quedaba encontrar el guardapelo entre los múltiples objetos estrafalarios y aquellos feos animales que atiborraban esa espaciosa oficina, digna de una mujer que ahora ocupaba un cargo importante dado su compromiso con una causa que, para pesar de Hermione, estaba contaminando la política, la sociedad y la cultura del Londres Mágico.


	2. A través del tiempo

_Hola amigos, como prometí aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este emprendimiento personal para que se enganchen o tengan más info para animarse a leer. Pretendo que los capítulos sean más larguitos, asi que tranquilos, eso será inevitable dado que hay que ir explicando cosas, situaciones y acciones. Ojalá le den una oportunidad, y por si alguien recuerda o notó, estos extractos los re-edité. Osea, ya lo había subido, pero mejor decidí borrarlos en totalidad para subirlos de nuevo. Quedan invitados a leer._

 _Cariños,_

 _ **Placeba.** _

* * *

**ANTES DEL AMANECER**

 **I**

 ** _A través del tiempo_**

* * *

Parpadeó y le pareció un movimiento lento, tal como si en ese preciso momento se hubiera detenido el tiempo aún cuando se encontraba en plena batalla.

Una exhalación tortuosa se le escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y, por un segundo, sintió dos latidos fuertes y ensordecedores emanar desde su corazón. Como tambores, anticipando lo inminente.

Docenas de cristales rotos emergieron del orificio que causó un hechizo no verbal sobre una mampara, volando hacía la dirección de Hermione como dagas filosas y brillantes. Era cuestión de dos segundos para que culminaran sobre su cuerpo por lo que, sin advertirlo en plena consciencia, un escudo dorado nació de su varita reduciendo a cenizas el ataque.

Presa de la adrenalina más que del odio, su instinto de supervivencia llevó a Hermione a ser más rápida y ágil, con prisas buscando algún objeto que le permita salir librada de aquella misión que rayaba en lo suicida. Por su parte, Yaxley estaba colérico y lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, aún cuando Hermione había desaparecido momentáneamente de su campo de visión. Oculta detrás del gran escritorio de Dolores, Hermione supo que debía actuar de inmediato, si no, todo su intento iba a salir truncado.

Actualmente su vida estaba orientada a encontrar las reliquias de Voldemort y fallar significaba muchas cosas malas, entre las cuales su muerte -Yaxley se veía tan encabronado que Hermione no dudaba que este entablara el Avada Kedavra-, también que la Orden terminaría llendose por el traste y qué, no menos importante, le fallaría a Harry y a la memoria de Ron, caído meses atrás en batalla.

Hermione había jurado que iba a encontrar el guardapelo, mientras Harry buscaba la diadema de Ravenclaw perdido por Escocia.

Una punzada aguda cruzó por su pecho. Harry no daba señales de vida a la orden hace más de dos semanas.

Hermione les había prometido no rendirse jamás así que con fiereza y valentía cumpliría sus palabras. En esas alturas del partido, con casi toda la Orden caída, el régimen en alza y la muerte pisándole los talones, no importaban los medios ni métodos, era matar o morir.

Algunas hábiles explosiones y derrumbes de cientos de gatos actuaron a favor de la joven, creando la distancia suficiente para que Hermione con el guardapelo en su bolsillo pudiera escabullirse hacia la puerta y arrancar. Una retahíla de maldiciones sumamente dañinas no le dieron respiro, por lo que se vió obligada a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

La persecución se mantuvo por los ensortijados pasillos y ya no era uno solo su captor, si no dos guardias más atraídos por el evidente ajetreo. En un descuido donde trastabilló, la capa descubrió su cabeza y el lazo que mantenía su frondoso cabello atado, se rompió esparciendo sus rebeldes y largos rizos castaños por el aire. Soltó una exclamación cuando un guardia aprovechó aquel desliz para jalarle el cabello con fuerza y la hizo volver a tropezar.

Hermione ya no razonó, estaba al límite. Disparó como nunca, sin medir consecuencias. Articuló maldiciones con un odio y miedo antes impensados. La moral vendría después.

Tenía un pitido ensordecedor en los oídos, la sangre en ebullición corriendo por sus venas, casi sentía estar perdiendo el alma del cuerpo.

Para ella fue inexplicable pero finalmente se encontró en el hall del Ministerio, sin la más mínima tregua para algo que no sea desviar y lanzar hechizos. Tropezó sintiendo un dolor intenso en el hombro izquierdo, pero sin rechistar volvió a su marcha en cosa de un parpadeo.

En un movimiento histérico y desesperado, Hermione saltó hacía la primera chimenea que tuvo cerca con el guardapelo alojado en el fondo de su bolsillo, con su capa hecha jirones y bajo una espesa nube de polvo del cual se vislumbró el vivo destello de una joya dorada.

En medio de la vorágine que era la aparición, Hermione pateó, se defendió con puños y piernas mientras recibía la pelea de parte de su enemigo. Por unos segundos Yaxley casi iba a terminar en el mismo paradero del cual Hermione quería llegar, sin embargo, desvió su aparición hacía un sitio desconocido en medio de la nada. Aquél acontecimiento también lo había contemplado en su plan.

Fue sólo un segundo, un efímero segundo en el que Hermione se vió sin ataque en su contra. Solo entonces llevó su mano izquierda hacía su pecho y apretó fuerte. Cerró sus ojos, entregada a la sensación.

Una gruesa y pesada gota de sangre cayó desde su mejilla hacía el giratiempos que descansaba entre sus dedos. Ahora el tiempo se detuvo, no obstante, las manecillas del dorado reloj empezaron a moverse rápidamente, rebeldes, girando a su propio tiempo.

* * *

Aún con los ojos cerrados, Hermione estiró su brazo en el aire y descansó su peso sobre lo primero que su mano extendida logró alcanzar. El tronco rugoso y tosco del árbol le devolvió el resuello, junto a una profusa punzada de dolor en el costado a la altura de su última costilla, tal como si la estuvieran pinchando con una daga.

Pese a que el lapsus del viaje fue más breve de lo que esperó en algún momento, la joven, presa de la debilidad y el cansancio, no pudo con el mareo y de dos arcadas vomitó lo poco y nada que tenía dentro del estómago.

Un torbellino de pensamientos circulaba por su mente como si acabara de bajar de esas montañas rusas del mundo Muggle, eso sumado al inminente dolor que estaba serpenteando peligrosamente por su cabeza, casi estrujando sus sesos. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger distaba de ser ingenua así que, en un movimiento presuroso y veloz, la joven se compuso como pudo y alzó su magullada varita. Vocalizó un práctico y efectivo hechizo que le permitiría conocer si existían amenazas hasta treinta metros a la redonda.

El bosque a su alrededor le devolvió un silencio que, lejos de reconfortarla, la inquietó aún más.

Hermione trató de agudizar la mirada en la maleza, los árboles y la oscuridad de su alrededor, pero fue inútil. A esas alturas estaba muy fatigada. Veía borroso y las manos le temblaban. Por otro lado, sentía palpitar el guardapelo en su bolsillo, junto a su pierna. Era pura magia oscura que amenazaba con traspasarse a su cuerpo.

No podría darle el tiempo para eso. Debía actuar antes.

Aún con la guardia en alto, la muchacha se puso de cuclillas respirando profundamente para calmar el dolor en su cuerpo. Ya semi sentada, alzó la vista hacía el cielo coronado de ramas y hojas de árboles.

Suspiró pensando en si todo había marchado bien y efectivamente había vuelto en el tiempo al día anterior.

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, buscando recuperarse para aparecer en el cuartel de la Orden en Gales. Imaginó con cierta alegría la expresión de sus compañeros al ver que traía consigo el guardapelo. Ella misma podía sentir como un peso menos se disolvía de la pesada carga que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Entre quedos jadeos, Hermione llevó su mano sobre su estómago sintiendo algo líquido y cálido empapar la piel de su palma extendida. Advirtiendo que más de algún hechizo había dado con su cuerpo antes y después de desaparecer del Ministerio, conjuró unas palabras que pudieran contener momentáneamente su herida expuesta para poder irse de allí lo antes posible y no descuartizarse en el intento.

No le convenía regalar a Yaxley ni una migaja de tiempo, si no, la actual dirección de la Orden podría verse descubierta nuevamente y aquello sería otro golpe duro a los miembros. Hace solo dos meses habían perdido a tantos en manos de los Mortífagos que ahora resultaba imperativo cuidarse las espaldas.

Mordiendo sus labios rotos para ahogar una exclamación de dolor, el cuerpo de Hermione desapareció bajo la espesura de aquel bosque olvidado.


	3. La respuesta

_Segundo capitulo, agradecer al comentario y a quienes agregan para seguir esta historia, pronto aparecerán más personajes, pero recalco, esta historia es lenta. Saludos._

 _Placeba._

* * *

 **ANTES DEL AMANECER**

 **II**

 _ **La respuesta**_

* * *

El llanto de un bebé resonó por el silencio de la casa.

Sobre un mullido sofá color verde claro, la joven que dormitaba abrió sus ojos en el acto, siendo pillada de improvisto por aquel bebé que solía dormir como roble y pasaba de largo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Con cierta sorpresa, se puso de pie y la revista que antes estuvo sobre su regazo cayó a sus pies, descubriendo la portada que rezaba con letras grandes "Rolling Stones". Media adormecida aún, la muchacha sacudió su cabello rubio y desperezándose se encaminó hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente antes de poner un pie sobre el primer escalón.

Sus ojos grandes y celestes se alzaron hacia el techo, justo sobre su cabeza, y se quedó quieta, esperando para rechazar la suposición que había emergido en su mente.

Otro crujido más se escuchó y la joven terminó de despabilar. En efecto, eran pasos, lo cual era impensado dado que en casa solo estaba la bebé que debía cuidar y ella.

Sin poder detener el influjo de la paranoia, analizó lo más rápido que pudo algún objeto que le sirva de defensa si era necesario. Nunca se sabía con la delincuencia y la pequeña podía estar en serio peligro. Pensó que por mucho malestar que le causará su trabajo de niñera, sobre su cadáver dejaría que algo le pasé a una indefensa bebé.

Un florero de vidrio de al menos unos treinta centímetros fue capturado por su mano derecha. Podía jurar que los pasos se habían detenido, pero eso no significaba que iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber que sucedía allá arriba. Maldijo no tener un teléfono cerca, el único aparato de la casa yacía en el salón, quedando muy lejos. Sin perder más tiempo pisó el primer peldaño. Suponer que algo podía pasarle a la pequeña bebé mientras ella se había quedado dormida, no era una opción.

Subió con cuidado sin buscar hacer ruido. Su idea era pillar de imprevisto a quien sea que haya osado entrar, antes de que puedan hacerle algo. Al llegar al final de la escalera notó que el pasillo, que llevaba a las tres habitaciones superiores, se encontraba completamente en penumbras.

Tragó saliva empezando a sentir el miedo recorrer su cuerpo cuando el renovado llanto de la bebé la envalentonó. Recorrió el camino con sigilo para evitar advertir su presencia hasta que se detuvo tras una puerta blanca y entreabierta. Aquello le sabía a película de terror y, como tal, su corazón acelerado presentía que algo se iba a avecinar.

Sacando fuerzas de su flaqueza, llevó su mano al pomo de la puerta y empujó lentamente, sin quererlo, provocando el chillido agudo de las bisagras.

El resto fue rápido e indoloro.

Un hilo de color plateado rasgó el aire, dándole de lleno en el pecho de la muchacha y produciendo que ésta quedara congelada, literalmente, en su sitio. El llanto de la bebé inmediatamente terminó, tal como si sospechara que el siguiente destello podía ser para ella, o tal vez solo estaba prendida del novedoso estímulo que acababa de suceder frente a sus tiernas y curiosas narices. Volvió a romper en sollozos quedos.

Afuera de la casa, los árboles seguían meciéndose al compás del ritmo frenético del viento y por los cristales de la única ventana que otorgaba luz hacia la cuna del bebé se reproducían sombras distorsionadas por el choque de las ramas en el exterior.

El rostro pálido, ojeroso y cansado de Hermione Granger se perfiló tras la luz que entraba por la ventana. Su mirada se dirigió hacía la bebé que yacía inquieta dentro de una delicada cuna de maderas blancas.

Silenció con suavidad, casi maternalmente, y el llanto calmó.

* * *

La muchacha, inerte, estaba en verdadero pánico.

Apretujada, sentía su cuerpo tieso, como una estatua, mientras que un caos de pensamientos confundía su mente. No entendía nada y toda esa mezcolanza de porqués e incertidumbre estaba por matarla de los nervios.

Desde el suelo observó con pánico a la persona desconocida que se acercaba a la bebé y más que nunca quiso gritar, patalear, hacer algo, sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ninguna orden. Parecía estar en estado de coma y aquella suposición la transtornaba.

Un ruido agudo resonó por toda la casa. Hermione no sabía, pero la otra muchacha conocía que aquel sonido era el ruido de un colgante que yacía en la puerta, cuando esta era abierta el objeto de cristal sonaba. Ambas se alertaron, no obstante, la única que reaccionó ante ello fue obviamente la bruja.

Mermó la distancia hacía la entrada del dormitorio, esquivando el cuerpo petrificado de la Muggle, y agudizó su oído. Por su parte, la otra chica pensaba con alivio, pero no sin cierto susto, que podían ser los dueños de la casa. No sabía contra qué clase de abominación podían enfrentarse sus jefes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, impotente, al borde del colapso y entregada a rezarle a algún dios allí en el cielo que le preste auxilio y confort.

Las manos magulladas de Hermione hormigueaban y supuso que su magia estaba igual de alerta y ansiosa que su cuerpo, pendientes de atacar en cualquier momento. Además, el guardapelo en su bolsillo temblaba. Quizá sentía algo también.

Se dispuso a actuar. Se quitó la capa la cual estaba totalmente hecha trapos, ya no servía ni tenía el tiempo para componer, quedando solo con sus jeans rotos, su poleron con evidentes manchas de sangre y suciedad, y su bolso cruzandole el pecho. Iba a guardar el guardapelo pero mejor decidió colocarse el collar en torno a su cuello y esconderlo bajo sus ropas.

Transitó caminando de puntillas por las penumbras del pasillo hacía el inicio de la escalera. Trató de ser sigilosa, pero su cuerpo no la acompañaba mucho. Aún dolía a horrores y su respiración la sentía pesada como yunque. La herida en su costado escoció pero se tragó el dolor ahora que la hipótesis de que allí habían Muggles quedaba descartada.

Sentía la magia en la casa. Olía a magia.

Su mirada recorrió su alrededor instintivamente y recordó al bebé con la mujer que quedaron metros atrás. Debería no importarle ambas dado que resultaban irrelevantes en la misión, pero ese sentimiento de despreocupación la atormentó. No debía ser tan egoísta, pensó con cierta confusión. Si bien de la chica no sabía nada, enemigo, aliado o inocente, la pequeña que esperaba en la cuna no tenía porqué correr peligro cuando lo más probable era que ella misma había ocasionado la amenaza al equivocarse de aparición. O al menos eso era lo que Hermione suponía.

Vajilla y quién sabe qué otros objetos más caían al suelo, generando más ruido. Sin duda estaban buscando a alguien. Rápidamente la bruja lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación de la bebé por si volvía a llorar.

Asomó su rostro desde las alturas de la escalera con cautela y se hizo un repentino silencio. Frunció el ceño un poco desconcertada, esperando, hasta que la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse y el tintineo de los cristales colgantes nuevamente resonó por todo el lugar.

Observando raudamente las ropas que ambos adultos traían y sus gestos despreocupados no cabía duda que esa joven pareja eran los dueños de la casa, y al parecer no tenían ni la menor idea del infierno que se les esperaba dentro.

Tragó saliva y apretó sus párpados pensando, sopesando en una milésima de segundo sus posibilidades.

Volvió a descubrir su mirada, ahora segura y firme. Ojos cafés cargados de la convicción que te da defender una causa completamente honorable y justa.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por su cuerpo y la magia otra vez flameando en su interior, Hermione bajó rápidamente las escaleras sorprendiendo a la pareja.

La mujer soltó un alarido cuando vió a una chica correr como loca escalera abajo y más gritó cuando vio a un par de hombres aparecer en el salón de su casa. Su marido, presó también del susto y la conmoción de que habían desconocidos en su hogar, solo atinó a ganarse frente a su mujer con las manos alzadas en señal protectora.

Nadie alcanzó a decir nada. Hermione llegó al primer piso y se ganó frente a los Muggles. Con su mano descubierta impulsó su magia hacía la puerta de entrada abriendola de tirón como por cuerdas invisibles. Después de tantos años, había aprendido a hacer un poco de magia sin varita, pero solo lo más básico.

En segundos, con el mismo hechizo no verbal, dirigió su mano hacía la pareja y los empujó afuera de la casa tal como si una rafaga de viento los hubiera obligado a salir hasta el pórtico, luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse dejando solo a los magos y su tácita disputa dentro.

— ¡Alice! ¡Mi bebé! —se escuchó inmediatamente los gritos desesperados de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola con sus puños. —¡No le hagan nada por dios! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi bebé!

Hermione observó a los dos hombres fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Ellos se veían impasibles con sus máscaras tenebrosas de color plateado, esperando con una fría calma. Dispuesta a no dilatar más el encuentro, la joven lanzó las primeras maldiciones protegiéndose por lo bajo. Obviamente recibió de vuelta lo mismo asi que con un bombarda logró sacarselos de encima bajo la lluvia de maderas y muebles que explotaron por todos lados. Pronto Hermione se alertó, no podía destruir la casa por temor a que las dos personas arriba cayeran entre los escombros.

Rodeó el salón esquivando la maldición de su oponente que se repuso antes que el otro, movida casi por pura adrenalina. La joven rápidamente vió su oportunidad cuando agarró una revista del piso y sin más se la lanzó al hombre en la cara, despistandolo por el inusual y hasta bobo ataque, pero lo que él no esperó fue que Hermione mientras tanto, siendo rápida por sus constantes entrenamientos, le lanzara un petrificus totalus aturdiendolo al instante.

El segundo Mortífago estaba ya de pie cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de él, producto de las patadas que el dueño de la casa le propinó buscando entrar. Hermione se asustó y, aprovechando el descuido del otro que se volteó, le lanzó un hechizo para que siguiera peleando con ella y perdiera la atención de los Muggles.

— ¡Entren rápido! —exclamó Hermione tirando hechizos sin parar para no dejarle tiempo al otro mago de querer interponerse en el camino de la pareja. — ¡Entren que yo los cubro!

El hombre alto frunció el ceño, sorprendido y muy agitado. La quedó mirando un segundo y sólo asintió. No le quedaba más que confiar en esa extraña. Junto a su mujer ignoraron la batalla campal en su hogar y subieron a buscar a su hija.

—No… no sacas nada con detenernos —dijo de repente el hombre. Su voz era grave, pesada por el ajetreo. Hermione no supo identificarla, menos cuando la máscara gris escondía el rostro de su enemigo. —, ya dimos aviso que estás aquí, pronto vendrán… pronto vendrán más estúpida perra —masculló. Hizo una floritura en el aire que la dejó en el suelo.

Hermione lo observó estupefacta y negó. No podía ser que sabían su locación. Esa declaración la dejó en blanco. Era peligroso para todo: misión y la orden, pero sobre todo para esos Muggles inocentes y esa bebé que venía entre los brazos de su mamá buscando escapar.

—Y ustedes, asquerosos Muggles, ¡también morirán!

Los aludidos quedaron a mitad de escalera, congelados por tamaña amenaza y Hermione, desde el suelo, observó como el Mortifago alzó su varita hacía ellos, los cuales miraban la escena en estado de shock.

Entonces, cuando el Mortífago iba a entablar la maldición asesina, Hermione, impulsada por un sentir extraño y potente, lanzó un grito y le pegó con su pie en la entrepierna con tanta fuerza y rabia que sintió romper los genitales del hombre.

Sin que Hermione lo notara, los Muggles arrancaron por la puerta llevando consigo apenas el cuerpo tieso de la otra chica, y se perdieron por el ante jardín quien sabe con qué rumbo.

La bruja se puso de pie a duras penas, mirando al Mortífago retorcerse de dolor y gritar incoherencias hacia ella. Lo desarmó y ató con sogas invisibles. Le dio ganas de escupirle en la cara por lo que era y lo que representaba, pero se arrepintió. Ella no era así. Dió un paso, cojeando, hasta quedar más cerca de él.

— ¿Quien eres? —preguntó quitándole la máscara. Con odio el hombre escupió al suelo y la observó. — ¿Quien rayos eres? —murmuró alterada. No reconocía esa cara y Hermione se había dedicado a estudiar cada cara de los Mortífagos más activos en Reino Unido. Tal vez, pensó, simplemente no le había llegado información de este, como tampoco del otro que había reducido primero.

El hombre comenzó a hablar atropelladamente y sin parar. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y sólo captó unas cuantas runas casi inentendibles. No captó nada del mensaje, parecía decir solo incoherencias ofreciendole algún tipo de maldición e insultos por ser impura. Molesta por la desfachatez del sujeto lo noqueó con su magia.

Suspiró y ojeó a su alrededor el magnífico desastre que habían producido. Los sillones estaban tirados por cualquier parte, destruidos, el candelabro del techo estaba tirado a mitad de salón, hecho trizas y, en general, todo era un desorden y caos, como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con el lugar.

Pronto vendrían más, recordó, quizá hasta la policia Muggle podría aparecer, sin embargo, Hermione se sentó en el suelo con impropia tranquilidad. Merecía, es más, necesitaba descansar un par de minutos y poder recuperar el resuello.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared cercana y levantó la cabeza para cerrar los ojos. Su cabello lo tenía pegado en el rostro por el sudor, la suciedad y la sangre de sus magulladuras.

Inhaló y exhaló, casi tortuosamente. No iba a durar mucho con su cuerpo tan maltratado.

Soltando un ruidoso quejido y entre mareos, se puso de pie. Ahora un poco angustiada por la idea de que la encuentre alguien indeseable. Avanzó un paso pero entre sus pies se enredó un objeto liviano. Bajó la mirada casi por instinto, eran hojas, o más bien esa revista de papel que ocupó en su desesperada defensiva y que había parado en el suelo.

En la portada, con letras grandes y coloridas, decía "Rolling Stones", y en la portada salía David Bowie muy joven y galante. No había tiempo para esa nimiedad, ni era el momento, pero algo le llamó la atención. Frunciendo el ceño recogió el maltrecho papel entre sus manos y su varita. Hermione sabía perfectamente quién era ese hombre, muy famoso por cierto, pero la descolocó lo joven que se veía siendo que, para ese entonces, ya era un hombre de bastante edad.

Entre sus conjeturas algo hizo click.

No pensó más, solo ávidamente busco alguna esquina de la portada que indique más información, algo, lo que sea… y entonces lo encontró.

—Oh, Merlín…

Apretó las hojas entre sus puños con fuerza y miró hacia el frente. Ahora si que no podía esperar más para marcharse, pero tampoco podía deshacerse de los Mortífagos cuando no sabía ni siquiera su propia ubicación.

La revista estrujada cayó al suelo entre los escombros de lo que una vez fue un hogar luminoso y acogedor, mientras que la joven bruja, cojeando, desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Y justo por el mismo lugar, de la nada hizo aparición el cuerpo de un hombre con barba larga y gafas de media luna.


	4. Vorágine

_Hola amigxs, gracias por el comentario y por quienes siguen desde las sombras. Vamos avanzando en este proyecto, ya queda poco para saber de los demás personajes, irán apareciendo más interrogantes pero también respuestas, recuerdo a los lectores que esta historia es lenta. No esperen que Hermione mágicamente se enamore del primero que se le cruce y decida hacer su vida en el pasado feliz comiendo perdices. Si buscan algo similar, esta no es su historia; si están intrigados, los invito a leer. Cualquier duda o consulta, crítica constructiva (o destructiva) quedan cordialmente invitados también a dejar un review. Sin más preámbulos, aquí dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Enjoy!_

 _Cariños, Placeba._

* * *

 **ANTES DEL AMANECER**

 **III**

 _ **Vorágine**_

* * *

Era como una ley universal... o eso pensó Hermione Granger cuando por su mente se dibujó la imagen del Castillo que la cobijó por seis intensos, caóticos y hermosos años.

Era casi el eslogan, la campaña, el consuelo.

Hogwarts siempre disponía de ayuda a quien la necesite, repitió como un mantra en sus pensamientos y Hermione se encomendó a Merlín porque sea así dado que sentía su cuerpo y su magia cada vez más débil. Se estaba exigiendo a límites insospechados para su propia resistencia física, y tampoco podía ser menos. No era una de esas grandes mujeres del amazonas ni una super heroína con capa; Hermione solo es una bruja fatigada, golpeada y muy cansada.

Además, estaba el hecho de que su mente estaba procesando a mil por segundo lo que acaba de suceder. Por sus ojos se reproducía la portada de aquella revista que con números claros decía edición del año 1977, y se repetía la escena en círculos frente a su propia perplejidad.

Su cuerpo se sacudió aparatosamente producto del mareo post aparición. Temblorosa, Hermione cayó de rodillas sin alcanzar a buscar apoyo en las palmas de sus manos, perdiendo fácilmente la poca estabilidad. Se precipitó como un saco de papas desparramandose en el suelo.

Maldijo entre dientes su cabello frondoso, que al verse suelto le cubrió casi todo el rostro y parte de su espalda. No tenía fuerza para levantar el brazo ni mucho menos mover la varita para poner hechizos por seguridad, ni siquiera pudo alzar un dedo para quitar su molesta cabellera y descubrir su mirada. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante ninguna orden, de hecho, ni siquiera su mente emitía alguna orden. Solo estaba el pitido eterno en sus oídos y ese sabor metálico de sangre en el paladar de su boca.

Ahí, en la comodidad de la tierra, a mitad de algún bosque desconocido del que imploraba sea el bosque prohibido, y con la incertidumbre de si había sido acompañada en aquel tórrido viaje, la joven se obligó descansar solamente por el hecho de que no daba un segundo más.

Su mano derecha tocó el pasto que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Tiritando, Hermione enredó sus dedos en la hierba humedecida. Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensar en algo.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Entre la maleza, las ramas de los árboles caídos como sogas, las raíces ensortijadas brotando por la tierra y el pasto lóbrego e indómito, pasos sutiles fueron haciéndose ruido por el olvido de ese claro. De repente entre la sombra de la noche aparecieron las pezuñas de los centauros, sendos pobladores de esa parte del bosque, acercándose con lentitud y cautela. La desconfianza estaba palpable en sus rostros.

Eran un grupo de cuatro machos, dos de piel negra como el carbón y otros dos de tez blanca. Uno se alzó ante los demás poniéndose al principio de la comitiva. En su espalda descansaba un arco, sobre su pecho desnudo e impoluto traía flechas largas y rústicas, sin dudas tenía un aspecto de guerrero o líder.

Su mirada se agudizó al ver aquello que los alertó en primer lugar y entonces se hizo el entendimiento rápidamente en su mente; el porqué de que se habían sentido atraídos a ese hilo conductor de magia. Ahí estaba la causante: un humano, desmayado tal vez, en mitad de sus tierras.

A su parecer, y desde que captó la señal de magia, había un olor extraño en el aire. Si se decantaba en alguna opción era en un hedor casi nauseabundo que lo tenía aún con dudas en su raciocinio. Algo no cuadraba, y él no era tonto, por algo sentía esa corazonada de que algo no marchaba bien.

Le hechó una mirada breve a sus acompañantes que estaba situados más atrás, con inherente autoridad y sin necesidad de palabras, informó que se todos se mantuvieran en su lugar. Él, como líder de la manada, iba a accionar el protocolo a seguir con los afuerinos. Tenía la certeza que todos desconfiaban que aquel humano sea alumno del brujo mayor al que conocían, pero nadie lo entabló.

—Hermet —masculló un centauro de piel clara, con un deje de advertencia. El aludido hizo caso omiso, empeñado en averiguar quién había osado pisar su tierra, además, podía sentir las vibras que provenían de ahí. No había ni un estado de alerta ni ataque de parte del desconocido. Alzó una mano en señal de silencio.

Bajó la luz de la luna llena, la piel oscura del centauro brilló. Rodeando el cuerpo inerte del extraño más información se le fue proporcionada. Hermet vio una melena sombría esparcida como pasto seco sobre un rostro dormido. Era una mujer humana, inconsciente, totalmente sucia y con heridas por doquier. Parecía sacada de un enfrentamiento. De hecho, ella le pareció una guerrera.

El centauro frunció el ceño. Nunca había recordado encontrar tal escena con algún alumno de Hogwarts, y eso que no faltaban los que pululaban el lugar en búsqueda de aventuras y torpezas propias de la mentalidad humana. Ahora algo era distinto, hasta el aire en torno a la chica era espeso, indescifrable y misterioso.

Hermet sólo supuso que aquel estado del lugar, de la mujer y lo que los incomodaba era que había magia oscura en el lugar.

El centauro tenía más de cincuenta años, pero por su sangre mágica se mantenía en forma tal como los guerreros más novatos, lozano y saludable. Hermet había sido un líder indiscutible por mucho tiempo, pero aparte de eso, muchas cosas habían pasado por sus ojos. La vida además de salud lo había iniciado en el perenne camino de la sabiduría.

Sin embargo, aquello que presentía, olía y veía era algo que no había presenciado antes. Él lo supo mucho antes de haber emprendido el camino hacía ese claro abandonado, pero fiel a su juicio y prudencia, el centauro quería tener plena seguridad de su hipótesis. En ese momento ya resultaba innegable que había llegado magia oscura.

E ahí la razón de la pestilencia en sus narices, pero entonces después venía el otro hecho que sacudía un poco su reflexión y era que Hermet, el centauro, no sentía ese tipo de presencia tan maligna desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Años, pensó con un poco de sorpresa y recelo.

Sacó una de sus flechas y la acercó a la mujer removiendo algunos cabellos para revelar el rostro de la forajida. Dormida, la joven murmuraba unas palabras que no llegaban a ser frases apenas audibles. Mezclado con la fetidez de la magia negra estaba la esencia de la sangre. Ella se estaba desangrando y si no se hacía algo pronto, puede que hasta dejara de vivir.

Había que decidir, pero Hermet estaba en una disyuntiva. Por mucho hedor que tuviera esa bruja a magia maligna, había un parte de ella que despedía todo lo contrario. Las vibras de ella no eran amenazantes y parecían estar en lucha con su antítesis. Esa percepción hacía aún más excepcional la situación.

Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro al cielo permitiéndose a sí mismo un momento. Cuando volvió a ver, frente a él, arriba a millones de metros, las estrellas se le exhibieron en una perfecta línea recta. Era una corrida de más de diez estrellas centelleantes en impecable sincronía, casi dándole un mensaje o la respuesta que necesitaba.

Hermet supo interpretarlo, los centauros eran fieles creyentes de los cosmos, las estrellas y estudiosos de la astronomía.

Si esa mujer estaba ahí era por alguna razón que se escapa de sus entendimientos.

Hincó sus patas delanteras y entre sus brazos capturó el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, parecía una muñeca sin vida. Ahí, aprisionada entre los fuertes brazos del líder de los centauros, sus extremidades colgaron producto de la gravedad. Estaba completamente desvalida.

—El cielo ha hablado —anunció con su voz grave y segura.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a caminar dirigiendo nuevamente el paso entre la frondosidad del bosque.

* * *

—Hermione…

Y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció entre la oscuridad de la nada. Una sonrisa de dientes largos y relucientes, enmarcado en unos labios gruesos y rozagantes.

—Hermione, levántate —susurró aún con el gesto burlón bailándole en la boca, ella como respuesta volvió a parpadear, confusa, pero frunciendo el ceño casi por instinto, sintiendo la conocida molestia por aquel gesto.

Ron Weasley le devolvía la mirada con esa expresión jocosa de siempre. Se veía contento y feliz, tal como en sus mejores momentos en el Colegio, pero al poco rato de observarse mutuamente y con cariño, su rostro se esfumó.

Hermione se preguntó qué sucedía pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionar más porque pronto se vio inmersa en una insondable oscuridad que la dejó helada. Trató de alzar sus manos pero ni siquiera eso podía vislumbrar. Era como estar con los ojos cerrados, centrada solo en su voz interior y sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban Ron, Harry y los demás? ¿Su familia? Eran muchas las incógnitas. Pensó que estaba en un sueño o en un trance pero mientras más demoraba su mente en otorgarle respuestas a sus preguntas, más ansiosa se ponía por supuestamente despertar. La joven no podía evocar nada de lo que estaba pasando en sí, de aquello que llevó para que se encontrara tan desorientada y aturdida, y esa duda la desesperó.

¿Porqué Ron había aparecido para después irse? ¿La abandonaría nuevamente como en aquel campamento de batalla perdido?

—Quiero despertar —se escuchó su voz nacer de alguna parte de la nebulosa negra. Sonó casi imperceptible.

Sentía tal como si estuviera flotando en el aire y no tener pie, como mantenerse en el agua, no ayudaba en calmar su estado. Hermione ni siquiera sabía nadar, así que esa sensación que no podía mantener a raya más la alteraba.

De igual manera buscó palparse o tocarse, sin embargo fue infructuoso dado que no agarraba nada, ni siquiera sus dedos podía advertir entre tanta negrura.

Recordó en medio de ese torbellino de porqués que Ron Weasley en un momento de su presente había muerto… Y acompañada de la confusión por su estado, surgió el dolor.

—Despierta —escuchó una orden seca, pero Hermione no sabía de quién provenía. Ella sólo estaba sumida en el nefasto efecto de que Ron estaba fallecido y en que volvía a experimentar tal desolación que le quitaba el aliento.

Ron, sus padres los Granger, Harry, sus amigas Ginny y Luna, la Orden del Fénix, todos esos rostros llegaron abruptamente a su memoria como latigazos en carne viva. Entonces el tapón que obstruía sus recuerdos se destapó, arrasando con todo.

Hermione recordó la misión, el Horrocrux de Voldemort que debía traer consigo, el giratiempo, el llanto dulce e inocente de un bebé, su enfrentamiento en la casa Muggle y la luna llena arriba en el cielo nocturno, fulgente y redonda, como final.

Aunque no se podía ver entre tanta densa negrura, boqueó desesperada. La información se le llegaba era demasiada para procesar. Sintió que se ahogaba en la potencia de los hechos y la caída estrepitosa en la realidad.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre —se pudo oír desde algún lugar.

Deseó gritar más que nunca, conmocionada. No tenía idea quien hablaba ni de donde se originaba esa voz, si habían intenciones buenas o malas ni en merced de quien se podía encontrar. Se caracterizaba por reflexionar en demasía, sopesar los pros y los contras de sus decisiones, siempre calculadora, analítica, pero el vórtice que ahora tomaban sus desesperados pensamientos no le permitía agudizar sus sentidos, concentrarse ni despabilar.

La realidad, cruda como la había dejado en su presente, la estaba asfixiando.

—...ya habrá tiempo para aclarar nuestras dudas, querida, después de todo, mañana es otro día...

El tiempo.

El mañana.

Hermione sólo supo que el tiempo era su peor enemigo en esta jugada.

Un líquido frío serpenteó por su cuerpo, sintiéndolo como un bálsamo para sus nervios. Como cobijada por un manto invisible rápidamente todas las preguntas, inseguridades y hechos parecieron atenuar su intensidad. El fuego en su interior se fue debilitando y Hermione sólo se dejo ir en ese súbita, pero confortable tregua contra sí misma.

La marea de oscuridad volvió a teñirlo todo.


End file.
